Naruko de la Licorne
by Airog
Summary: Le tournoi des chevaliers de bronze est sur le point de commencer, mais les choses deviennent plus compliqués quand une jeune fille du nom Naruko Uzumaki arrive et souhaite participer au tournoi, mais la chose la plus étrange c'est qu'elle porte l'armure de la Licorne.
1. Prologue : La chevalière de la Licorne

**Je ne possède aucuns personnages du manga « Naruto » et de « Saint Seiya ».**

**Les personnages principales (Seiya, Saori et les autres…) auront 2 ans de plus (soit 15 ans comme dans _Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas_). Parce-que sincèrement, quand vous regardez leur apparence, est-ce qu'ils ont l'air de jeune adolescent, contrairement aux personnages dans Naruto.**

**Je ne suis pas doué avec l'orthographe, alors excusé moi à l'avance.**

**Bonne lecture.**

« Parle »

* Pense *

**« Voie Démoniaque »**

*** Pensée** **Démoniaque ***

Technique

\- Écriture -

[Flashback court]

**~ Temps / Lieu ~**

* * *

**Prologue : La chevalière de la Licorne**

**~ Algérie, Oran ~**

Jabu haleta difficilement. Son corps tout entier était recouvert de la saleté, de bleu et du sang. Sa tenue de combat n'était pas mieux, il y avait des déchirures et de la poussière.

Actuellement, il se trouvait à la falaise du fort de Mers el-Kébir. En face de lui, se trouve son adversaire, une jeune fille de 15 ans, portant une tenue légère similaire à la sienne. Contrairement à lui, elle n'avait, aucune blessure, pas de coupures ou de la saleté. Elle ne transpirait même pas. A quelques mètres d'eux se trouve le juge à côté de la boîte que contient l'armure de la Licorne.

* Comment les choses ont pu mal tournées… * Pensa Juan.

Cela fait 8 ans, qu'il avait quitté le Japon et s'entraîne à l'Oran, pour obtenir l'armure de la Licorne et revenir chez lui pour servir la princesse Saori. Au début, tout se passer bien, parmi les candidats, il était le meilleur, grâce à l'entraînement qu'il a subi avant de quitter le Japon, lui donnant un avantage sur les autres enfants. Il était plus fort, plus rapide, plus endurant et plus dynamique que les autres. Mais il y a deux ans, une nouvelle élève est apparue. Au début, Jabu n'était pas inquiet, mais il a rapidement changé d'avis, quand il a remarqué à quel point elle était meilleure que lui en tout et Jabu a commencé à avoir des doutes sur sa réussite, mais il refusait d'abandonner.

Il avait redoublé d'efforts dans son entraînement, mais cela n'était toujours pas suffisant pour être au niveau de la fille.

Puis arrives le grand jour, pour recevoir l'armure de la Licorne. Il n'était que quatre à mériter l'armure et il devait se battre pour l'obtenir. Jabu avait facilement battu son adversaire avant d'affronter la fille, qui avait battu le quatrième candidat sans difficulté.

Jabu savait que ses chances étaient minces, mais il refusait de renoncer. Il s'était entraîné pendant neuf ans pour avoir l'armure et il allait l'obtenir. Il avait tout donné dans ce combat et plus encore. Malheureusement, aucune de ses attaques n'arrivait à toucher la fille, contrairement à cette dernière qui le toucher à chaque fois. Non seulement ses coups étaient puissants, mais elle savait où frapper pour faire le plus de dégâts.

« Tu devrais laisser tomber Jabu. Tu sais que tu n'as aucune contre moi. » Dit la jeune fille.

Jabu lâcha un grognement « Jamais ! Je me suis entraîné jour et nuit pour avoir l'armure de la Licorne et ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais renoncer, alors qu'il est à portée de main ! »

« Je respecte ta détermination, mais moi aussi j'ai travaillé durement pour avoir cette armure. » Dit-elle avant de sauter dans les airs. « Adieu Jabu ! Comète de la Licorne ! »

Jabu essayait de bouger, mais il était trop fatigué, de plus il se trouvait au bout de la falaise, limitant ses déplacements. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'est de voir une lumière blanche et violette se diriger droit vers lui avant de tout deviens noirs.

**~ Une semaine plus tard / Japon, Résidence de Kido ~**

Saori Kido, petite fille adoptive de Mitsumasa Kido, était actuellement assis sur une table blanche, buvant un thé dans son jardin personnel. Profitant d'un moment de détente avant de commencement du Tournoi Galactique.

Depuis qu'elle avait annoncé le tournoi au monde, toute les places étaient prises depuis des moins. Beaucoup de personnes voulaient voir des combats entre les chevaliers de bronze, soit pour la violence ou la puissance. Saori avait rarement le temps de se reposer. Elle était occupée soit avec la presse ou des préparations pour le tournoi.

Cependant, sa tranquillité fut de courte de durée quand elle voit son majordome, Tatsumi Tokumaru, marcher vers elle.

« Mlle Saori, je vous informe que Jabu est revenu. » Informa son majordome en inclinant la tête.

La réincarnation d'Athèna leva un sourcil. Elle se rappelle dû garçon, quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Il était très gentil avec elle et serviable. Il lui défendait chaque fois qu'un autre garçon lui disait quelque chose de mauvais sur elle.

Puis une expression triste apparaît sur son visage. Se souvenant les fois où il s'était blessé pour satisfaire ses caprices. Certes le garçon devait le servir comme futur Saint Chevalier, mais cela ne justifiait pas son comportement enfantin. Le pire s'était qu'elle ne s'était jamais excusée. Elle savait qu'elle devait le faire, maintenant qu'il est revenu.

« Merci Tatsumi, allons le voir. » Répondit simplement Saori en se levant de son siège et de rentrer dans sa résidence avec son majordome.

En arrivant à l'entrée, ils attendaient à voir le jeune garçon avec l'armure de la Licorne sur son dos, mais ils furent surpris de voir quelqu'un d'autre.

Il s'agit d'une jeune fille de l'âge de Saori, un plus grande, 1,63 mètres, une peau légèrement bronzée, une poitrine de taille D, un corps mince et musclé, qui ne déforme pas sa silhouette féminine. De long cheveux blonds hérissés, brillants comme le soleil, qui tombe jusqu'au milieu du dos et des yeux bleus, brillant comme du saphir. Elle porte une veste sans manche avec un col serré, le haut de la veste est noir alors que le bas est violet, un short et des sandales de la même couleur.

Saori remarque que la fille inconnue est assise sur un grand objet en carré métallique. Après quelques instants, elle écarquille les yeux quand elle voit le symbole de la tête d'un cheval avec une corne en centre et à immédiatetés su que c'était la boîte qui contient l'armure de la Licorne.

« Qui est vous ? Vous n'êtes pas Juba ? Et comment vous avez eu cette armure ? » Demanda Saori.

L'autre fille lui donne un grand sourire. « Salut, je m'appelle Naruko Uzumaki, je suis là chevalier de la licorne. » Révéla la jeune fille d'un ton joyeux, surprenant les deux autres.

D'une part, ils étaient surpris de ne pas voir Jabu et d'autres part, que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre que lui possède l'armure de la Licorne.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, elle regarde son majordome. « Tatsumi, tu ne m'avais pas dit que Juba était revenu ? »

« Je suis désolé Mlle Saori. Les gardes m'ont juste dit que le porteur de l'armure de la Licorne attend votre rencontre. Je pensais qu'il s'agissait de Jabu. »

Saori hocha la tête de compréhension. Elle aussi aurait cru que c'était Juba. Elle regarde ensuite l'autre fille. « Naruko, pouvez-vous nous dire où se trouve Jabu et comment vous avez eu l'armure de la Licorne ? »

« La dernière fois que j'ai entendu parler de lui, il se faisait soigner après sa chute sur la Mers el-Kébir. » Dit Naruko, choquant Saori et Tatsumi. « Et pour l'armure. Je l'ai gagné en le battant. »

« Vous avez battu Jabu ! » Exclama Tatsumi de choque. Naruko hocha juste la tête. « Mais alors, pourquoi vous êtes ici ? »

« Simple, je veux participer au tournoi pour gagner l'armure d'or. » Dit Naruko, surprenant encore une fois les deux autres.

« Mais c'est impossible ! Il a été décidé que ça serait Jabu qui participerait avec l'armure de la Licorne ! » Contesta Tatsumi en panique.

« Vous vouliez que le Chevalier de la Licorne participe au tournoi. Eh bien c'est fait. La seule différence c'est une chevalière et non un chevalier. Allez-vous refusez ma demande parce que je suis une fille. » Demanda la détentrice de la Licorne.

Cela fit paniquer encore plus le majordome. « N... non, non ! Bien sûr que non ! C'est juste que... »

« Nous acceptons votre proposition. » Dit soudainement Saori, après avoir repris son calme. Surprenant Tatsumi.

Naruko lui donne un sourire. « Eh bien voilà, ce n'était pas compliqué ! » Dit-elle avant d'ajouter. « Donc, qui vais-je combattre ? »

Saori mi une main sur son menton pour réfléchir quelques secondes avant de parler. « Votre adversaire sera Ban du Petit Lion. Vous l'affronterais demain, au commencement du tournoi. »

« Très bien, je vous dis donc à demain. » Dit-elle avant de prendre sa boite et se retourner pour partir.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de porter tout le temps votre armure. Vous pouvez la déposer et vous reposer ici avec les autres chevaliers. » Proposa Saori.

La chevalière de la Licorne s'arrête et tourne la tête pour la regarder. « Merci pour l'invitation, mais pour l'armure je préfère la garder avec moi, si jamais je me faisais attaquer par un ennemi. »

« Vous ne pensait pas que vous exagérez ? Il n'y a personne dans cette ville qui vous attaquera. » Dit Tatsumi en levant un sourcil.

« Peut-être, mais vaut mieux être préparé que d'être trépassés. » Répondit Naruko avant de quitter le manoir.

Une des nombreuses leçons que son maître lui avait appris.

Une fois les portes fermées, Tatsumi se tourne vers sa maîtresse.

« Êtes-vous sûr que ce soit une bonne idée Mlle Saori ? Cela devait être Jabu qui devrait porter l'armure de la Licorne et combattre Ban ! »

« C'était peut-être l'idée initiale, mais sur les 100 enfants que mon grand-père a envoyé pour récupérer les armures, seul six sont revenus et trois sont en chemins. Nous devrions être heureux qu'elle participe au tournoi. » Répondit Saori.

Cependant Tatsumi n'était pas convaincu. « Mais Mlle Saori, si jamais elle gagne, elle pourra prendre l'armure d'or, sans que nous puissant rien dire. Nous devrions peut-être la refuser. » Dit-il.

C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle son maitre à adopté des orphelins. Même si l'un d'eux gagner l'armure et voulait partir, ils peuvent l'interdire par le droit de parentés. Mais la fille était une étrangère et aucune règle n'obliger au vainqueur du tournoi de faire allégeance à Athéna, depuis que son maitre n'avait pas pensé à l'éventualité l'a participation d'un combattant qui n'était pas adopté.

Saoru secoua la tête. « Si les gens découvrent que nous avons refusé une participante du fait qu'elle n'a pas était adopté par mon grand-père, cela risque de provoquer un scandale. Les gens pourraient pensés que nous favorisant les chevaliers que mon grand-père pris en charge ou que nous trafiquant le tournoi. »

Tatsumi ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Sa maîtresse avait raison sur plusieurs points. Les spectateurs seraient encolère en apprennent qu'un chevalier ne participe pas et sans raison valable. Cela pourrait salir la réputation de la Fondation Graad et beaucoup de leurs associer pourrait le voir mal et ne plus travailler avec eux. Ils ne seraient pas à la ruine, mais cela pourrait prendre des années pour retrouver l'argent qu'ils avaient perdu à cause d'un simple refus.

Ils devaient espérer que tout se passerait bien.

**~ Le jour suivant / Colisée Graad ~**

C'était finalement le grand jour du Tournoi Galactique. Beaucoup de personne dans le monde étaient en face de leur télé et leur radio.

A l'intérieur du colisée, plus 100 000 spectateurs étaient impatient d'assisté au combat entre les chevaliers de bronze.

Les discutions cessent quand le dôme du colisée se ferme et laissant apparaitre une voûte céleste alors que Saori apparaît à plusieurs mètres du ring.

« Soyez tout le bienvenu cher spectateur au Tournoi Galactique. Je m'appelle Saori Kido, l'organisatrice de ce tournoi et vous remercie d'être venu pour assister à cet événement. Comme vous la s'avez, chaque Saint Chevalier représente une constellation, il en existant au total 88. Parmi ses chevaliers, il on a 12 qui sont considérés comme les plus puissant. Seuls les meilleurs chevaliers sur les 88 en le droit de revêtir les armures d'ors. » Dit-elle avant de désigner la boite qui contient l'armure d'or du Sagittaire. Tous les chevaliers qui participent au tournoi, se sont entrainement durement pendant des années, dans différent pays, pour obtenir leur armure de bronze qui les définis et portent un nom différent. Ils sont revenus au Japon pour cet événement et se battront entre eux pour obtenir l'armure d'or. J'espère mesdames et messieurs que le grand tournoi vous passionnera. » Finit-elle avant de disparaitre.

Les gens n'ont pas attendu une seconde pour applaudir et lâcher des acclamations avant d'entendre l'arbitre sur l'hautparleur. « Avant de commencer, voici un rappel des réglés. Il s'agit d'un éliminatoire et il n'y a pas de match nul. Le combat n'ira pas au-delà de trois manches et celui qui aura gagné les deux premières sera déclaré vainqueur. Si l'un des chevaliers reste au sol pendant 10 secondes, il sera déclaré vaincu. Tous les coups sont permis et le meurtre est autorisé, mais déconseillé. Voilà pour les règles principales et sans plus tarder, le premier combat va commencer ! Notre premier combattant est Ban du petit lion ! »

Une fois l'annonce terminé, un grand homme sauta sur le ring, portant une tenue blanche et une armure en orange avec un casque en forme d'une tête de lion.

Ban lâcha un rugissement, alors que les gens criaient d'excitation.

« Son adversaire sera Naruko de la Licorne ! »

Tout comme Ban, Naruko saute sur le ring, mais plus haut. Elle était recouverte d'une combinaison violette avec une amure brillant d'un violet presque similaire à celui d'un améthyste (A). Ses cheveux étaient à l'arrière en queue de cheval. Les autres chevaliers de bronze étaient légèrement surpris ou confus qu'elle ne porte pas de masque, comme c'était la coutume pour les femmes chevalières, non pas qu'ils avaient un problème avec ça.

* Alors, la princesse Saori avait dit vrai. * Pensa Ban et les autres combattants.

Le soir avant le tournoi, ils avaient remarqué qu'une fille de leur âge, marchant dans la résidence Kido. Certain sont aller la voir pour lui demander ce qu'elle faisait ici et elle leur avait répondu qu'elle participer au tournoi. Personne ne l'avait cru et pensé qu'elle faisait une blague, mais Saori leur avait confirmer le contraire, à la surprise de tout le monde, surtout quand elle leur avait dit comment Naruko avait obtenue l'armure de la Licorne.

« Je te préviens, ce n'est parce que tu es une femme que je vais me retenir ! » Dit Ban en levant les poings.

« Tant mieux, parce que j'ai horreur quand retienne les coups face à moi. » Répliqua Naruko sans jamais changer sa position.

« Les deux combattants sont près, alors vous pouvez COMMENCER ! » Finit l'arbitre.

Ban ne perdit pas de temps est fonça vers Naruko qui rester toujours immobile. Ban lança son poing dans le but de l'assommer immédiatement. Mais alors qu'il n'était pas quelques centimètres de son visage, Naruko se déplace soudainement sur le côté, fessons presque trébucher le Chevalier du Petit Lion.

* Quoi ?! * Pensa Ban d'incrédule, n'ayant jamais vu quelqu'un esquiver aussi rapidement.

Serrant les dents, il tente de nouveau de l'attaquer à plusieurs reprises, mais à chaque fois, Naruko esquive sans difficulté. Cela dura pendant plusieurs minutes et Ban devenez de plus en plus en colère.

Ban tenta de lui balancer un coup à pleine puissance, mais Naruko saute pour esquiver et atterrir sur l'autre côté de l'arène.

« Est-ce que tu vas attaquer ou simplement esquiver ! » Hurla Ban de frustration et d'épuisement.

« Très bien ! » Dit Naruko en se précipitant à grande vitesse vers son adversaire.

Ban fut si surprit de l'augmentation de vitesse de la Chevalière de la Licorne, qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de se défendre quand elle lui a donné un coup de genou sur le ventre, le fessons haleter de douleur.

« Incroyable ! Naruko à envoyer une puissance de 1712 kg ! Ce qui est largement suffisant pour terrasser un individu normal ! » Exclama de choque l'arbitre.

Ban recula en se tenant le ventre. Après s'être remit de son choque, il serre les dents de douleur. Il ne s'attendait nullement à ce que la femme chevalière est une telle puissance.

Ignorant la douleur, il tente de nouveau d'attaquer son adversaire d'un coup de poing. Mais encore une fois, Naruko esquive l'attaque avant de lui donner un coup de pieds sur le visage. L'attaque n'était pas aussi puissante que la première, mais assez précis pour le faire perdre l'équilibre et tomber par terre.

« Le Chevalier du Petit Lion est tombé par terre ! Est-ce-que le combat est terminé ? » Cria l'arbitre avant de commencer à compter.

Naruko se rapproche de Ban qui était toujours par terre, mais encore conscient et essayait de se relever.

« C'est inutile. Tu devrais savoir maintenant que tu ne peux pas me battre. Ce n'est pas la peine de t'infliger plus de douleur. »

« Je n'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot, SURTOUT QUAND MA PROIE EST ENTRE MES GRIFFES. » Cria-il à la fin, en attrapant les jambes de Naruko.

« Quoi !? » Exclama-t-elle, surprise que son adversaire est encore la force pour lui tenir tête.

Ban utilise toute ses forces pour se relever, sans jamais lâcher la femme chevalier. Heureusement, cette dernière était très légère, malgré sa puissance, ce qui ne lui demandait peu d'efforts pour la soulever.

Les spectateurs haletèrent en voyants le Chevalier du Petit Lion tenir vers le haut la Chevalière de la Licorne par les jambes. Non seulement elle ne pouvait plus utiliser ses jambes, mais elle était hors de portée pour le frapper avec ses bras.

« Maintenant, il est temps tu payes pour les coups que tu m'as fait subir. » Dit Ban avec un grand sourire cruel.

Naruko tenta de bouger ses jambes, mais elle réussissait à peine à faire quelque petit mouvement.

Le sourire de Ban devient plus grand à la tentative de son adversaire de bouger. « Pas la peine d'essayer de te défaire. Je ne te relâcherai pas ! Maintenant, je vais t'écraser comme un insecte ! »

« Et si je t'écraser à la place. » Répliqua Naruko d'un ton calme.

« Quoi ?! »

Avant qu'il puisse réagir, Naruko se courba rapidement en arrière et utilisa son élan pour soulever son adversaire, en utilisant plus de force dans ses jambes avant de s'appuyer sur le sol grâce à ses mains.

Maintenant, c'était Naruko qui était au-dessous de Ban, alors que celui-ci était en l'air, tenant encore ses jambes.

« J'espère que tu as profité de ce moment, parce que tu vas aller faire un tour au pays des merveilles. » Dit Naruko avec un sourire espiègle.

Malheureusement, Ban n'a pas eu le temps de comprendre, que Naruko sera durement les mains sur le ring, au point d'écraser le métal au-dessous avant de descendre les jambes à l'avant et d'écraser son adversaire sur le ring.

BOOM !

La force exercée dans ses jambes fut si puissante qu'elle a détruit le ring et fait perdre conscience à Ban. Heureusement, il n'a subi que très peu de dégâts grâce à son armure, malheureuse celle-ci n'a pu résister au choc et fut brisée de toute part.

Le silence régna surtout tout le Colisée, sur la dernière attaque de la Chevalière de la Licorne. Cela ressemblait à un mélange du Fosbury-flop (rouleau dorsal), dans le saut en hauteur et du Flip piledriver (Canadian Destroyer), utiliser dans le catch.

Finalement, après quelques secondes de stupéfaction, les gens ont commencé à applaudir, puis des sifflements et enfin des cris d'excitation.

« C'est incroyable mesdames et messieurs ! Naruko a écrasé le Chevalier du Petit Lion avec une puissance de 5000 kg ! Ce qui l'a complètement mi K.O pour un très long moment et par la même occasion détruit son armure ! De ce fait, il ne peut plus continuer le match, la Chevalière de la Licorne est déclarée vainqueur ! » Exclama l'arbitre.

Naruko avait un grand sourire sur son visage. Elle leva un bras pour signifier sa victoire.

**~ Avec les autres Chevaliers ~**

Pendant ce temps, les autres Chevalier de bronze observaient le match et dire qu'ils étaient stupéfaits du résultat, étaient un euphémisme.

« Comment peut-elle exercer une force de 5000 kg avec un si petit corps ?! » Cria Geki d'incrédulité, mais les autres Chevalier ne faisaient pas attention.

« Je comprends mieux, comment elle a réussi à battre Jabu. » Murmura Ichi avec stupéfaction.

« Ban était un idiot. Il aurait dû relâcher les jambes quand il a vu que son adversaire reprenait l'avantage. » Dit Nachi.

« Je pense qu'il était trop surpris du mouvement de Naruko pour qu'il réalise ce qu'il s'était passé. » Répondit Shun.

Shiryuu secoua la tête. « Peu importe s'il avait compris ou pas, à la fin, il aurait perdu. Le dernier coup de Naruko a prouvé qu'ils ne jouaient pas dans la même catégorie. » Bien qu'il ne fût pas choqué comme les autres, il admait que la femme Chevalière l'avait étonné de ses mouvements et ses techniques.

Les déplacements de Ban étaient à la fois lents et grossiers. Naruko avait esquivé ses attaques afin de l'épuiser tout en le mettant en colère pour le déstabiliser et rendre ses attaques encore plus prévisibles. Puis elle l'avait attaqué à des endroits précis où l'armure ne le protégeait pas. Enfin, elle avait utilisé la prise de son adversaire à son avantage et terminer le combat.

**~ Avec Saori et Tatsumi ~**

Assis sur son trône, Saori regarde les événements avec une expression neutre, alors que son majordome avait un regard horrifié en murmurant plusieurs fois {le ring}.

Bien qu'elle ne fût pas une combattante elle-même, Saori pouvait dire que Naruko montrer à peine ses réelles capacités.

Elle était curieuse de la couleur étrange de l'armure, qui était presque en argent. Alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu avant, elle avait lu des livres, que son grand-père avait apporté en Grèce, qui parle des différentes armures des chevaliers et elle savait que l'armure de la Licorne était violette, mais pas aussi clair.

Puis, elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, en se souvenant d'avoir demandé à Tatsumi de se renseigner sur son passé. Mais tous ce qu'il avait réussi à trouver c'était sa date de naissance, ses origines, le nom de ses parents et de sa sœur jumelle. Mais ce qui attira l'attention de Saori, c'était que sa famille avait été tuée par des criminels en Grèce et qu'elle avait disparu depuis ce jour. Tout le monde la croyait morte, jusqu'à qu'il y a deux ans où elle est réapparue en Algérie.

* Qui es-tu Naruko Uzumaki ? * Pensa Saori.

**Prologue : Fin**

* * *

**_A – L'armure de Naruko est similaire à celui de Jabu dans l'anime, à part que l'armure s'adapte à sa poitrine et qu'elle porte une jupe en armure à la place de l'entre-jambes. Il sera expliqué dans le chapitre suivant pourquoi son armure est aussi brillante._**

**_J'ai hésité avec l'armure du Renard Neuf-Queues de Hui (dans Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas), mais en regardant l'armure imposante, je me dis qu'elle doit être de catégorie Argent et que Naruko ne serait pas autorisé de participer au tournoi pour avoir une armure supérieure et qui ne fait pas partie des 88 constellations._**

**_J'espère que vous avez aimés lire et n'hésitaient pas à me donner votre avis ;-)_**


	2. Chapitre 1 : L'apparition du Phénix

**Je ne possède aucuns personnages du manga « Naruto » et de « Saint Seiya ».**

**Je ne suis pas doué avec l'orthographe, alors excusé moi à l'avance.**

**Bonne lecture.**

« Parle »

* Pense *

**« Voie Démoniaque »**

*** Pensée** **Démoniaque ***

Technique

\- Écriture -

[Flashback court]

**~ Temps / Lieu ~**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : L'apparition du Phénix**

**~ Quelques jours plus tard ~**

Naruko se tenait au-dessus des escaliers qui donne au ring, dans sa tenue décontractée. A l'opposé de l'immense pièce se tenait son futur adversaire, Shun d'Andromède.

Les choses étaient devenues plus intéressantes depuis son combat contre Ban. Tout d'abord, les autres Chevaliers de bronze lui avaient posés des questions sur ses origines, ses techniques ou qui l'avait entraîné. Naruko leur avait donné quelques réponses, mais toute, surtout celles qui concerne sa vie privée. Ensuite, quand elle était retournée à la résidence Kido, pour se reposer, il y a eu une interaction entre Saori et un garçon du nom de Seiya, le Chevalier du Pégase. De ce qu'elle avait compris, Seiya était revenu uniquement pour retrouver sa sœur, mais cette dernière avait disparu le jour où il était pris de l'orphelinat. Saori lui avait promis de la chercher, s'il participe au tournoi, ce que Seiya avait accepté.

Le jour suivant, Seiya avait combattu contre Geki, le Chevalier de la Grande Ours et battu en utilisant la force de l'Ours contre ce dernier.

Puis s'était au tour de Hyôga, le Chevalier du Cygne contre Ichi, le Chevalier de l'Hydre. Hyôga avait facilement battu Ichi et détruit son armure. Cependant, Naruko trouvait Hyôga un peu arrogant et sûr de lui, ce qui a permis à son adversaire de le frapper et d'endommager légèrement son armure.

Ensuite, il y a eu le combat entre Seiya et Shiryû, le Chevalier du Dragon, qui était de loin le combat le plus intense depuis le commencement du tournoi. Au début, Shiryû menait le combat avec des attaques surpuissante et un bouclier très solide, mais Seiya prenait petit à petit l'avantage, jusqu'à ce qu'il frappe le cœur de Shiryû et le met KO. Pourtant, même si Seiya avait remporté le combat, il ne pourrait pas continuer à cause de son état et de son armure.

Cependant, les choses sont devenus plus mauvais quand le cœur de Shiryû a cessé de battre et risquer de mourir, mais heureusement, Seiya avait réussi à le refaire battre en frappant en même endroit, ce qui a permis de sauver Shiryû.

Finalement, il y avait comme une étrange présence malfaisante entour du Colisée, comme s'il les surveiller, mais Naruko n'avait trouvé personne, même quand elle fouillait dans chaque coin du bâtiment.

Maintenant, c'était à son tour de se battre et allait tout faire pour gagner.

« Nous allons commencer le combat entre Shun d'Andromède contre Naruko de la Licorne ! » Annonça le l'arbitre, alors que les gens crier d'enthousiasmes.

Aussitôt, les deux adversaires courts vers le ring, avant de sauter et de se revêtir de leurs armures respectives.

« Tu es la meilleur Licorne ! Montre à tout le monde se qu'une femme peut faire ! » Exclama une jeune fille dans le publique.

« Tu es le plus beau Andromède ! Je t'aime ! » Dit une autre femme.

« Au dirait que nous avons beaucoup de fan. » Dit Naruko.

« Naruko, c'est bien ça ? » La blonde hocha la tête pour confirmer. « Est-ce que nous sommes obligées de nous affronter ? » Demanda Shun d'une voit monotone.

La chevalière de la Licorne leva un sourcil, ne s'attend pas à ce genre de question. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? N'es-tu pas ici pour remporter l'armure d'or du Sagittaire ou servir Athéna ? »

Shun secoua la tête. « Je suis revenus pour revoir mon frère, mais il semble que mes espoirs en tétaient vain. » Dit-il d'une voix remplie de tristesse.

Naruko se gratta l'arrière de son cou avec un air penaud. Elle ne s'attend clairement pas à ce genre de situation. « Je suis désole que tu n'es pas trouvé ton frère, mais moi, je suis ici pour la récompense. Ecoute, tu ne sembles pas du genre à vouloir la bagarre, alors je te propose d'abandonner le combat, comme ça il n'y aura pas de blesser et j'avancerai dans le classement. »

Avant que Shun puisse répondre, ils entendirent l'arbitre parler. « C'est impossible ! Le règlement stipule que quand les deux adversaires aux mi un pieds sur le ring, ils sont obligés de s'affronter ! »

« Tsk ! On dirait quand nous allons devoir combattre. » Dit Naruko d'agacement. Normalement, elle aimait affronter des adversaires puissantes, mais pas quand ses derniers sont obligés.

Shun hocha simplement la tête avec tristesse avant de libérer ses chaines sur ses avant-bras et à la surprise du publique et des chevaliers de bronze, elles commencent à bouger avant d'entourer leur détenteur.

Les chaines d'Andromède bougent toutes seules… Est-ce qu'il aurait lui aussi des facultés télékinésie ? Non, elles ont leurs propres volontés. » Conclu Naruko en regardant attentivement son adversaire et ses chaines.

En utilisant son sixième sens, Naruko pouvait sentir que Shun n'utilisait pas son Cosmo pour déplacer ses chaines, mais que c'étaient ses dernières qui suivaient les commandes de son utilisateur par la pensait, en utilisant leur propre Cosmo pour communiquer.

« Maintenant Naruko, tu ne peux plus t'approcher de moi et si tu essayais, tu pourrais mourir. »

Naruko se moqua de l'assurance de son adversaire. « Nous allons voir ! » Dit-elle avant de se précipiter vers le Chevalier rose.

« Je t'avais prévenu… » Dit doucement Shun avant de tirer ses chaînes vers la blonde.

Cette dernière voit des dizaines de chaînes se diriger droit vers elle. Réagissant rapidement, elle réussit à esquiver chaque attaque avant de reculer. Elle remarque que les chaînes reprennent leurs positions initiales.

* Mmh… les chaines sont à la fois, offensives et défensives… s'est comme aller dans un mur d'acier avec des pics… * Elle lève ensuite la tête vers le panneau. * Inutile d'essayais de sauter. Si elles peuvent bouger d'elles-mêmes, elles peuvent attaquer par le haut. En fait, ça sera pire, comme je ne pourrais pas bouger dans le ciel, je serais attaqué de tous les côtés. *

Voyants qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'option, elle décide de se rapprocher doucement et prudemment vers son adversaire. Mais à mesure qu'elle se rapproche des chaînes, celle-ci commence à trembler avant que le bout pointu se précipite vers elle. Naruko attrape sans difficulté la chaîne.

* Rapide, mais je suis encore plus rapide. Si j'étais un chevalier ordinaire je serais... * Naruko fut coupé dans ses pensées quand elle sentit une légère douleur sur sa main droite et lâche par réflexe la chaîne.

En regardant sa main, il y avait des légères traces de brûlure sur ses doigts. Elle regarde ensuite la chaîne qui était recouverte d'électricité rose.

« Tu n'aurais pas touché à mes chaînes. Elles sont recouvertes d'une puissance électricité de 10 000 volts. » Expliqua Shun.

Naruko lâcha un léger grognement, en secouant sa main pour enlever la sensation de fourmis. De ce qu'elle a vu, Shun combattait à distance, en utilisant ses chaînes plutôt que par ses propres compétences physiques. Il faillait tout d'abord neutraliser les chaînes avant d'attaquer Shun. Ce qui ne laisser que deux options : détruire les chaînes ou être plus rapide que celle-ci.

Naruko savait ce qu'elle allait faire.

« Il est temps d'arrêter jouer et de passer aux choses sérieuses. » Dit Naruko en courant à grande vitesse vers le Chevalier d'Andromède.

Shun écarquille les yeux sur l'augmentation de vitesse de son adversaire, malheureuse, ses chaînes n'ont pas eu le temps de réagir qu'il haleta de douleur quand la blonde lui donne un coup de genoux sur le ventre avant de le jeter au bord du ring et de tomber par terre.

« Incroyable ! Andromède a reçu une puissance de 4100 Kg de la part de la Licorne ! » Cria l'arbitre, alors que le publique hurlèrent d'excitation ou d'inquiéter pour l'état du chevalier rose, principalement les femmes.

Shun se releva difficilement, en crispant de douleur. En regardant son armure, celle-ci était légèrement fissurée au niveau du ventre. S'il n'y avait pas son armure, il n'était pas sûr de se relever.

Mais avant qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit, les chaînes commence à bouger d'elle-même.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi elles bougent d'elles même ? Est-ce qu'elles essayent de me dire quelque chose ? » Murmura Shun à la fois confus et intrigué.

En voyants les chaînes bouger, Naruko s'est rapidement mis en garde, pensant que Shun allait l'attaquer, mais elle a vite remarqué que les chaînes l'ignorent complètement et bouge dans différentes directions avant de s'arrêter et de former des mots.

Shun leva les sourcils. « A.X.I.A… AXIA ? Qui est Axia ? Esse un ennemi ? »

Naruko secoua la tête, reconnaissant les mots. « Axia n'est pas une personne, mais un mot de l'ancien Grec, qui veut dire {important} ou de {valeur}. »

Les chaines bougent de nouveau, plus rapidement et désignent l'armure d'or.

« Elle cible l'armure du Sagittaire ! » Dit Shun, attirant l'attention de tout le monde, alors que Seiya et Shiryû apparaissent dans le Colisée, après avoir sorti de l'hôpital.

Soudain, les lumières s'éteignent, avant que ses éclairs rouges surgissant de nulle part, ce qui fait paniquer les gens.

Puis, une colonne de lumière doré surgit de la boîte du Sagittaire, qui s'ouvre et une silhouette sortie de l'intérieur.

« Est-ce que c'est notre ennemi ? » Demanda Shun.

Ensuite, les lumières se rallume et tout le monde pouvait avoir une bonne de la personne au-dessus de la boîte d'or, qui est un homme portant une armure avec plusieurs couleurs avec des lunettes bleues, masquant le haut de son visage.

« Attendez ? Cette armure ? Ça ne serait pas celui du Phénix ! » Demanda Hyôga regardant attentivement la forme de l'armure.

« Le chevalier du Phenix est arrivé ! » Demanda l'un des spectateurs.

« Le dixième chevalier, Phénix, vient d'arriver ! Applaudissait l'eu comme il le mérite ! » Cria l'arbitre, alors que le public fait comme l'arbitre demande.

« Le Phénix... mais alors, c'est mon frère ! Mon frère n'est pas mort ! Il a survécu à l'île de la Mort et est revenu comme il avait promis ! » Dit Shun de bonheur. Se souvenant que c'est frère qui devait rapporter l'armure du Phénix.

Quand Naruko entendit l'Ile de la Mort, ses yeux écarquilles de surprise. Son maître lui avait parlé une fois de l'endroit. Lui expliquant que c'était littéralement un Enfer sur Terre. Un lieu maudit où était emprisonné les chevaliers renégats qui avaient utilisés leurs armures pour assouvir leurs propres ambitions personnelles. Les personnes qui y étaient envoyés ne sont jamais sorties de l'île.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui...

Tout le monde était enthousiasme de l'apparition du Chevalier Phénix, y compris les chevaliers de bronze et Saori. La seule personée qui ne l'était pas fut Naruko, qui plissa les yeux de méfiance. Elle pouvait clairement sentir la haine qui s'échappe de l'homme et savait qu'il n'était pas ici autant qu'ami.

Cela c'est confirmer quand il s'est retourné derrière l'armure d'or, provoquant la surprise et le choc des autres.

Shiryû plissa les yeux. « Alors, j'avais raison. Je savais qu'il y avait quelque de mauvais dans le Colisée et s'était Ikki ! " Dit-il l, après avoir remarqué les émotions sombres d'Ikki dirigées contre eux.

« Je n'ai jamais ressenti quelqu'un avec autant de haine ! » Dit Seiya.

Les chaînes de Shun aux recommencer à bouger, mais plus rapide. « C'est la première fois que mes chaines sont aussi agressives. Elles réagissent à la haine de mon frère envers nous ! Mais pourquoi il nous hait ? »

Finalement, Shun n'a pas pu retenir plus longtemps ses chaînes et le bout pointue se lance vers Ikki, mais s'enroule sur son poignet, quand Ikki à lever le bras pour le bloquer.

« Il a réussi à bloquer la chaîne de Shun ?! » Exclama Seiya.

« Et il ne semble pas être blessé par l'électricité ! » Ajouta Hyôga.

Alors que la plupart était confus, Naruko remarque une lueur menaçante sur Ikki et savait que quelque chose de mal aller se passer. Elle se retourne rapidement vers le garçon au cheveux vert pour le prévenir.

« Attention Shun ! Il va t'attaquer ! »

Malheureusement, Shun n'a pas eu le temps de comprendre, qu'Ikki lance une vague de chaleur sur lui, qui percute l'épaule gauche de Shun, détruisant une partie de son armure.

Cela avait choqué tout le monde, mais pas plus que Shun lui-même.

« Je ne peux pas le croire ! Ikki a attaqué Shun ! » Dit Seiya, avec les autres Chevaliers tout aussi dans le choc.

S'il y avait une chose que tout le monde croyait impossible, c'était qu'Ikki lève la main sur Shun. Alors qu'il pouvait être brutal ou grossier, il était avant tout extrêmement surprotecteur envers son petit frère. Il attaquait toutes personnes qui agressait Shun.

« Et il a réussi à briser l'armure de Shun, malgré la distance ! » Ajouta Hyôga.

Shun grimace de douleur, mais regarde toujours son Ikki. « C'est impossible ! Mon frère était fort, mais il avait un bon cœur ! Celui-ci n'est remplis que de haine ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Ikki ! »

« Shun ! Ce n'est pas Ikki ! Si c'était vraiment ton frère, il n'aurait jamais attaqué ! » Exclama Seiya, pensant qu'il s'agit d'une autre personne dans l'armure du Phénix, à la place d'Ikki.

Le Phénix se moqua. « Shun, tu n'as pas changé. Tu pleures toujours autant. » Dit le chevalier Phénix avant de lever ses lunettes, montrant à l'horreur de tout que c'est bien Ikki, surtout à Shun.

Ikki continua. « Je suis fatigué de te voir toujours pleurer ! Tu seras le premier chevalier à mourir ! » Dit-il en sautant vers Shun dans l'attention de l'attaquer à nouveau.

« IKKI ! » Exclama Shun d'horreur et d'effroi. Ne pouvant pas croire que son frère est dit ses mots.

Cependant, avant que le Chevalier du Phénix ne puisse frapper son petit frère, Naruko bloqué son coup de pied en croisant les bras.

« Grr ! » La Chevalière de la Licorne serra les dents en essayant de ne pas relâcher sa position à la puissance de son ennemi.

« Comme toujours, tu ne peux rien faire tout seul ! Tu as besoin d'être protégé ! » Dit Ikki en atterrissant sur le ring. Donnant un regard noir à son frère.

« Mais pourquoi tu fais ça Ikki ? Réponds-moi ! »

« Je n'ai aucune explication à te donner traitre ! » Grogna Ikki à l'inquiétude de tout le monde et la confusion pour la dernière partie.

Ikki était sur le point d'attaquer en levant le poing, mais Naruko l'arrête en l'attrapant le poignet.

« Je ne sais qui tu es exactement ou pourquoi tu veux tuer tout le monde, mais il est évident que tu es différent de la même personne que te le monde connaît depuis ton retour de l'Ile de la Mort. » Dit Naruko.

Ikki se moqua en fermant les yeux. « Je n'ai pas d'explication à te donner et puisse que tu t'interposes tu mourras aussi. » Dit-il avant de lancer son autre main sur la blonde à grande vitesse.

Heureusement, Naruko réussi à esquiver au dernier moment et apparaître de l'autre côté.

« Bravo, tu as réussi à esquiver mon coup. La plupart des autres Chevaliers n'auraient pas pu réussi. » Dit-il en regardant la bonde.

* Bon sang ! C'était à deux doigts ! Un instant de plus et il aurait frappé mon épaule ! * Pensa Naruko.

Mais alors que tout le monde regardait attentivement Ikki, personne n'a remarqué une personne manquante.

« Phénix tu te trompes ! Ce n'est ni la Licorne, ni Andromède que tu dois affronter, mais moi ! Le Chevalier du Loup ! » Exclama une voix dans le Colisée, attirant l'attention de tout le monde, avant que l'une des boites d'armure s'ouvre, puis de voir Nachi sauter par-dessus et d'être revêtir de son armure.

Atterrissant sur le ring, il regarde Ikki. « Sache Phénix que tu n'es pas le seul à avoir souffert ! Tous les chevaliers ici présents au dû traverser la mort à plusieurs reprises pour obtenir leurs armures ! »

« Attention Nachi ! Il est très dangereux ! » Avertis Seiya.

« Il a raison, cet homme est d'un tout entre niveaux que le tient ! » Ajouta Naruko. Malheureusement Nachi n'écoute pas.

« Alors tu crois que tu as souffert ! Laisse-moi rire ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est réellement l'Enfer ! » Se moqua Ikki.

« Non attendez ! » Dit Shun. Ne voulant pas que son frère blessé encore plus ses camarades.

Naruko secoua la tête. « Pas la peine d'insister Shun. Aucun d'eux nous écoutera ! Tous ce que nous pouvant faire c'est de regarder. » Shun regarde un moment Naruko avant de poser ses yeux sur son frère et d'hocher la tête à contrecœur et de quitter le ring avec Naruko.

« Le combat entre Ikki du Phénix et Nachi du Loup va pouvoir commencer ! » Annonça l'arbitre, alors que le public s'exclame d'enthousiasme.

« Arrêter avec ce cirque ! Je ne suis pas là pour me livrer à ses stupides combat et divertir les gens ! Je suis ici pour accomplir ma vengeance et envoyer tous les chevaliers en Enfer ! » Hurla Ikki, choquant tout le monde dans le Colisée.

Nachi se moqua. « Tu abois, mais tu ne mords pas beaucoup. »

« Pauvres inconscient ! » Murmura Ikki avant de lâcher une intention meurtrière vers le loup.

Immédiat, Nachi trembla de peur. Jamais dans sa vie, il n'avait ressenti une t'elle émottions aussi sombre. Il était tellement effrayé, qu'il n'a pas réagi quand Ikki a levé le poing et tirer un rayon sur son front.

Le silence règne dans la salle, tout le monde étaient confus de voire le chevalier du loup rester immobile comme une statue, même quand le Chevalier du Phénix a lancé son attaque.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Pourquoi il ne bouge pas ? » Demanda Seiya à la fois confus et inquiet.

« C'est comme s'il était hypnotisé… » Dit Shiryû en plissant les yeux.

« Nachi est complètement terrifié ? » Dit Shun.

Ikki lâcha un léger rire moqueur. « Ah ah… Voilà ce qu'il arrive quand en affronte Phénix. J'ai détruit son âme après lui avoir donné un avant-goût de l'Enfer. » Dit-il, choquant tout le monde.

« Quoi ! Comment ça ?! » Demanda Hyôga.

En lieu de répondre, Ikki se rapproche de Nachi et pousse se dernier sur le front avec un doigt.

A la surprise de tout le monde, Nachi s'effondre sur le sol. Le publique était dans la terreur envoyant quelqu'un tuer aussi froidement. Hyôga et Shiryû entour Ikki, alors que Seiya se rapproche du Chevalier Loup.

« Nachi répond ! Tu peux m'entendre ! » Demanda le Chevalier du Pégase en tenant son camarade sur ses bras, alors que ce dernier trembler comme une feuille.

« Il a dit qu'il a détruit son âme ! » Dit Shiryû de stupéfaction.

« Avec cette technique il est imbattable ! » Dit Hyôga avec inquiétude. Même lui ne pourrait pas battre un chevalier d'un seul coup, sauf avec une puissante technique, mais Ikki la fait sans le moindre effort.

« Mais qu'elle horreur ! » Murmura Shun. Ne pouvant pas croire qu'il existait une technique pouvant tuer une personne aussi facilement.

Naruko se rapproche de Nachi en vérifiant son état. « Il n'est pas mort, mais dans un état presque végétatif ! Si nous ne fessons rien pour le soigner, nous pourrions le perdre ! » les autres Chevaliers de Bronze étaient surpris au début avant de d'être soulagé que leur camarade n'était pas mort, mais aussi que la technique d'Ikki n'était pas aussi mortel qu'ils le pensaient.

En entendant cela, Saori se retourne vers son majordome. « Appeler immédiatement les médecins pour qu'il sauve Nachi ! D'empêcher vous ! Chaque seconde compte ! »

« Très bien Mme Saori ! » Répondit Tatsumi. Il était sur le point de partir quand quelqu'un l'arrête.

« TATSUMI ! » Hurla Ikki en lâchant une énergie de flamme de son poing qui frappe le majordome.

Pas assez pour le tuer, mais suffisant pour le faire souffrir.

« Mes chairs brules encore de la morsure du fouet ! Depuis huit ans, j'attends se moment ! » Dit le Phénix avec rage. Se souvenant que le chien des Kido l'avait fouetté à plusieurs reprises avant qu'il parte sur l'Ile de la Mort, pour l'avoir soi-disant humilié devant son maître.

« Je t'en prie Ikki arrête ! » Demanda Saori, alors que Tatsumi se relève difficilement.

Malheureusement, Ikki ne l'écouter pas et regarde chaque chevalier. « Alors qui veut se battre ? Seiya, Shiryû, Hyôga, la nouvelle arrivée, Naruko ? Ou peut-être que vous voulez m'affronter tous ensemble, ça ne me dérangerait pas ! »

« Ikki, s'il te plait arrête ! » Supplia Shun.

Encore une fois Ikki ne faisait pas attention à son frère et lâcha un rire moqueur. « Ah ah ! J'ai prix un grand plaisir à regarder vos combats et je n'ai trouver personne à ma hauteur ! »

Cette révélation avait choqué Naruko. * Alors c'était lui qui était caché depuis tout ce temps ! Et je ne pouvais pas le repérer malgré sa grande haine ! * Elle arrête ses pensées quand elle voit Ikki attaquer Seiya, Shiryû, Hyôga et était sur le point de l'attaquer. Heureusement, elle réagit à temps et attrape son poing.

Ikki leva un sourcil. « Hmm, peut-être que tu n'es aussi mauvais que les autres enfin de compte ! » Dit-il en se préparant à attaquer de nouveau.

« Arrête de vous battre ! » Dit une nouvelle fois Shun.

Cette fois, cela fit arrêter Ikki dans son allant. « Pourquoi donc ? Naruko est probablement la plus forte de vous tous et elle porte son armure. Je ne vois aucune raison d'arrêter ce combat. »

* Il a raison, je suis surement celle qui a le plus de chance de l'arrêter, mais même moi, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le battre. * Elle regarde ensuite les quatre autres garçons. * Seiya et Shiryû sont encore trop faible après leur combat. Shun refusa d'affronter son frère. Seul Hyôga, pourrait m'aider, mais il devra prendre son armure… *

« Attendez maitre ! » Dit soudainement une voix, qui arrête tout le monde et regardent entour du Colisée.

« Ils ne sont pas dignes de vous affronter ! Laissez-les-nous ! » Continua de parler la voix dans l'ombre.

A la surprise de tout le monde, ils y avaient plusieurs chevaliers identiques à Ikki, mais avec des armures noires, qui entoures le stadium.

« Qui sont-ils ? » Demanda Seiya.

« Nous somme les chevaliers noirs et nous obéissons aux ordres du Seigneur Phénix. » Continua de parler même le chevalier noir.

Seiya leva un sourcil. « Les chevaliers noirs ? »

Naruko décide d'expliquer. « Ils étaient autrefois des Saint Chevaliers, mais ils avaient abusé de leur pouvoir pour leur ambitions personnelles. Pour les punir, ils ont été envoyés sur l'Ile de la Mort jusqu'à leur mort. Mon maître m'avait expliqué, qu'ils avaient essayé de reconstruire des armures similaires à celle qu'ils avaient entre fois. Mais au lieu d'avoir des armures étincelantes comme les originaux, elles étaient noires comme leur cœur. »

« Ah ah ah ! Exacte et maintenant je les ai libérés pour qu'ils me suivent dans ma quête de vengeance ! » Rit Ikki avec lueur presque folle dans ses yeux.

« Alor mon frère… il est devenus un renégat… il s'est retourné contre nous… » Murmura Shun, ne pouvant pas croire que son frère est tombé si bas.

Ensuite, les chevaliers noirs saute sur le ring. Chacun atterrit derrière les chevaliers de bronze, dans trois entour Naruko.

« Un seul geste est tu es mort. » Avertis le chevalier noir derrière Seiya.

« Si tu bouges nous te tueront, ainsi que tes camarades. » Dit l'un des chevaliers entourant Naruko, alors qu'elle grogna de frustration.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que cela serait aussi facile. »

« Pendant que vous combattiez entre vous, nous avons étudier chacune de vos techniques. »

« On pouvait vous battre d'un instant avec ou sans vos armures. » Dit celui derrière Hyôga avec arrogance.

* Bon sang ! * Pensa le blond en serrant les dents.

« Bon, il est temps de partir, on s'est bien amusé aujourd'hui. » Dit Ikki.

Naruko fronça les sourcils. « Je croyais que tu voulais tuer tous les chevaliers ? »

« C'est vrai, mais cela serait trop facile de vous tuer ici et maintenant. Je veux que vous souffrez et sachez ce que c'est que l'Enfer. Mais avons de vous quitter en vas prendre un souvenir. »

Seiya fronça les sourcils. « Un souvenir ? Ah »

Tout le monde regarde trois chevaliers noirs qui se tiennent en face de l'armure d'or. Mais avant que quelqu'un puisse faire quoique ce soit, Ikki claque des doigts et toute la pièce redevient sombre, puis de nouveau des éclairs rouges apparaissent, effrayant le publique. Puis, à la surprise de tout le monde, l'armure du Sagittaire sort de sa boîte et d'un mouvement de bras d'Ikki, tous les chevaliers noirs disparaissent avec l'armure.

Ikki regarde ensuite Shun. « Mon frère, la prochaine que nous nous verrons, je te tuerai, ainsi que les autres soi-disant chevaliers. » Dit-il avant de disparaitre à son tour.

« Non, attend… » Commença Seiya, mais fut arrêté par Naruko.

« Non Seiya ! Sans ton armure, tu n'as aucune chance de les battre tous à la fois ! Je vais les poursuivre ! » Dit-elle avant de sortir du Colisée pour attraper Ikki et son groupe.

« Attends ! Je viens avec toi ! » Dit Hyôga en suivant la Chevalière de la Licorne.

« Bon sang ! tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facile Ikki ! Nous te retrouverons ! » Jura Seiya en serrant les poings.

« Mon frère… Qu'est ce qui t'arrivé ? Je ne te reconnais plus ? » Murmura tristement Shun.

« Il faut retrouver l'armure ! » Dit Saori. Tatsumi hocha la tête avant de courir vers la sortie pour prévenir la sécurité.

Pendant ce temps, à l'extérieur du Colisée, Naruko poursuivait toujours Ikki et ses chevaliers, suivis à quelques mètres d'elle Hyôga.

* Les choses deviennent plus compliqués ! * Pensa Naruko.

**Chapitre 1 : Fin**

* * *

**Q1-Qui vous voulez en couple avec Naruko ?**

**\- Hyôga**

**\- Shun**

**\- Ikki**

**Seiya et Shiryû ne seront pas proposés car ils seront en couple avec d'autres personnes. Saori pour le premier et Shunrei pour le deuxième.**

**_J'espère que vous avez aimés lire et n'hésitaient pas à me donner votre avis ;-)_**


End file.
